In the coming 21st century, the technology grows at an exciting rate. Although there is highly advanced technology available today, no technology can compare with the design of human body.
Human body is one of the most delicate computers that has ever been built. Each human body has a central processing unit (CPU), which is the brain, and many functional components, such as eyes for seeing, ears for hearing, nose for breathing and smelling, mouth for feeding and talking, hands for working, and legs for moving. It is very interesting that the heart is located at an upper left side of a human body, so that the heart is able to pump blood to the brain and other parts of the body under the existence of gravity. If one's heart is located at the bottom of his foot, then he may need a much more powerful heart to pump the blood all the way up to his brain. The brain always needs fresh blood to perform proper function. You feel dizzy or have headache when there is a shortage of fresh blood in your head.
Every well-constructed machine still needs proper maintenance; human body has no exception. We can take well care of our bodies by eating food, drinking nutrient, and having proper rest to reenergize our bodies. Furthermore, when you invert your body, your heart can get better rest because the blood becomes easier to pump from the heart to your brain due to the gravity. Your brain also gets many benefits when more fresh blood is supplied to your brain, in which the brain cells are charged up to help you think better and make better decision with clear mind.
Although we know that body inversion has many benefits to human body, we also know that the body inversion is not a simple task that can be performed by anyone. In order to perform body inversion, one must be well trained with strong hands and arms to support the weight of the entire body. This is very dangerous, especially, to those beginners because wrong positioning can easily lead to torn muscles and cause back injury. Practically, the body inversion time can only last as long as the hands are able to support the body weight, which is usually a very short period of time before any significant healthy result can be achieved.
The most common and easiest body inversion method is the three-point supporting method. The three points include two hands and a head. This is much easier than just supporting by two hands along. However, this method is also much more dangerous than just supporting by hands because the body inversion practitioner is using his or her head to provide additional support. The head is directly connected to the practitioner's neck which is not designed to support much stress. Therefore, when people practice body inversion by using their heads as one of the supporting points, there might have more harm done to their bodies than goodness.